


Early Morning Activities

by To_Shiki



Series: Avenger Kids AU [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Little Spider against the big bad Wolverine, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Shiki/pseuds/To_Shiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early morning at the Avengers Manor with the two oldest and 2nd youngest of the family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Morning Activities

**Author's Note:**

> The children are biologically theirs. Ages are: Logan 22 1/2, Carol 21, Jessica Drew 19, Clint 13, Danny 11, Peter 9, Greer(Tigra) 5

_  
It is way too early to be up_ , Tony decided as he walked out to join one of his husbands on the back porch. A slightly over-sized mug of coffee was cradled in both hands, pajamas covered by a red and gold housecoat their littlest gave him for Christmas 5 months ago. Cartoonish slippers protected bare feet from the early morning chill. Steve was similarly dressed with the exception of his housecoat being of the red, white, and blue variety.

“Morning, Sunshine,” Steve greeted him. He watched as bleary eyes focused first on him then the action going on in the back yard. Steve wrapped one muscular arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him close. “Why’re you up so early?” He knew for a fact that Tony had been up until nearly 4 in the morning before joining him and Thor in bed. Three hours of sleep was not enough to allow him to function even remotely close to his normal standards.

In his other arm he held their youngest, and hopefully last, child. Young Greerwas curled up in her cat form in the crook of his arm, head resting comfortably over his wrist. Her long brown tail swished back and forth in contentment. She began purring softly when her daddy reached over and scratched underneath her chin.

“The loud shouting and screaming woke me up,” he answered. He placed his mug on the edge of the railing and snatched their daughter out of Steve’s arm. “And you, little one, what have we told you about hanging around in this form?” The stern look he was attempting to direct at her melted at the sight of her bright green eyes pleading with him to not be angry.

Greer shifted quickly into her more humanoid form and licked his nose. Tony was now holding her under her armpits. He shifted and held her against his hip. Picking his mug back up he calmly stated, “You know better. You only get to be in that form for a few hours a day. Your dads and I don’t want you to be stuck like that.” He took a sip of coffee and nearly spilled it when she butted her head against his cheek.

“I sorry, daddy,” she mewled. She let a rumbling purr escape when a large calloused hand reached over Tony’s shoulder to scratch behind her ears. Her eyes fell halfway closed in bliss. Ears twitched when all three of her dads chuckled at her reaction. A shout from the lawn had her twisting around in her daddy’s arms.

Out on the freshly cut grass were three of her older siblings. Logan and Peter were tumbling around while Carol watched.

Carol’s blond hair reflected the sunlight so brightly that Greer couldn’t look in her direction for too long without seeing spots. She was standing with her arms crossed over her chest and a thoughtful frown. She was wearing the uniform that their Aunt Jan had made. It reminded Greer of a black bathing suit with a yellow lightning strike going down it. There was a red scarf around her waist, black elbow length gloves and knee high black boots. The thin mask that completed the outfit was tucked into the scarf. The urge to bat at the dangling ends of the scarf were overpowering at times.

Her oldest brother was wearing nothing more than a pair of grass-stained shorts. He was standing with his feet apart, bent at the knees, hands held out slightly from his body. Sweat glistened off his bare chest and arms. His upper body was covered in hair. Although his was not as thick nor brown like her own. His was more sparse and black like the rest of his hair. An almost feral grin spread across his face while he waited for his littlest brother to make a move.

Peter, on the other hand, had on a tank top, running pants, socks, and sneakers. Steve had taken him out jogging earlier that morning before he’d been stolen by Logan. For the past twenty minutes Logan, with Carol and Steve giving advice, had been going over self-defense routines with him. Peter was going to be entering high school at the tender age of nine. He had inherited Tony’s brains and gained strength from Steve. An accident on a family fieldtrip involving a radioactive spider gave him the ability to climb walls and Tony was afraid that the poor boy would soon start spinning his own webs.

Needless to say Tony had a few choice words to the head of the museum about their containment procedures.

Logan, who had to deal with his fair share of bullies and sitting in the principal’s office, had decided it was up to him to teach his brother how to fight. Although it had been Steve who had changed the ‘fight’ to ‘defense’. He claimed that he was tired of having to leave work to pick up troublesome boys. Logan had the decency to appear remotely sheepish when he heard that.

So far, things had been going well. Peter was slowly getting the hang of actually attacking his brother to learn how to fall. The amazing thing was he found that he had to pull any punches or kicks directed towards his big brother. Even with the healing factor and, thanks to the US army, new adamantium skeletonthe little spider was leaving bruises here and there. One kick to the shin could have one time splintered the bone when Logan had purposely said something hurtful to anger him.

Logan couldn’t be prouder.

“Alright, runt. Now it’s time to switch. I get to attack _you._ ” A smile so wide that it bared all of his canines crossed his face. Peter had just enough time to gulp nervously before his brother pounced. Using what he’d been taught by all three family members he quickly twisted his upper body while grabbing his brother’s wrist and ducked. The momentum allowed him to neatly flip Logan over his shoulder to land on his back on the dewy grass. Still holding onto his brother’s wrist he stared down in shock that he’d actually managed to throw off the bigger boy.

Clapping from the patio brought his attention up to his dads and sister. All four were applauding his accomplishment. He knew for a fact that his brother had let him defeat him, but that didn’t take any of the thrill away. If he could throw his exceptionally heavy brother then defending himself from bullies nearly twice his age would be no problem. Feeling a shift in his hand he tensed awaiting his brother’s next move.

With an amazing agility, Logan yanked his littlest brother over his body, curled himself up into a standing position, and grabbed Peter into a headlock. He ended the move by lightly grinding his knuckles against the top of the head of unruly brown hair.

“Good job, brat. Think you’re ready now?” he asked. He got a muffled response of ‘yes,’ and let him go. He helped him stand up straight then marched the two of them over to their parents and sister. Really, though, Peter didn’t need any help walking over. He fairly bounced over, using his spider abilities to climb up the side of the railing and perch on the flat top near where his daddy had replaced his mug.

“Dad! Daddy! Pops! Didja see? Didja? Huh? I did it!” He let out a whoop of joy and jumped up and down on the railing. Long stick legs and enhanced strength had him leaping nearly ten feet straight in the air.

Steve reached out a hand to steady their son. He knew that Tony was silently panicking each time Peter jumped without having to look at his husband. Beside him, Thor wrapped both arms around Tony’s waist just in case the man decided to pull their son off the railing and dampen his enthusiasm unintentionally. Greer joined her brother in jumping up and down on the railing while Logan and Carol calmly walked up the patio steps side-by-side. Both were whispering on times to steal their little brother away for more practice.

All of them turned around when they heard the door to the mansion slide open. There in the doorway stood Jarvis with a trolley full of breakfast foods and serving utensils. Behind him was Hank and Jan laden with eating utensils, plates, napkins, and empty glasses. The butler nodded his head in the direction of where the table and chairs set up on one side of the patio before pushing the full trolleyover.

“I think he’s trying to tell us something,” Thor remarked dryly, humor coloring his tone. He gently tugged Tony over to the table, leaving the now cold mug of coffee sitting on the railing. As they were sitting down, the rest of the family emerged from the mansion. Bruce Banner and his wife Betty, Jessica Drew, Clint, and Danny shuffled out in their pajamas and the housecoats Jarvis made them before coming outside into the late summer chill.

The rest of the early morning was filled with the chatter of Greer and Peter retelling how the little spider was able to defeat the big bad wolverine.


End file.
